Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to map positioning, and more specifically, to a positioning method and a system thereof, an encoded label generating method and a system thereof.
Description of Related Art
With continuous development of urban infrastructure, people's demand for precise positioning is ever increasing. In most public facilities such as airport hall, museum, shopping mall, underground park etc, people wish to precisely determine their location. Currently, in these large public facilities, maps are often provided at multiple locations and current location will be indicated for users to easily determine their location. However, this approach is not only expensive in implementation, but also not convenient for people to determine their location whenever necessary. GPS is currently the most popular positioning technology. GPS (Global Positioning System) is a satellite navigation based positioning system, with which user may realize all-weather, continuous, and real-time 3-dimensional positioning and speed measuring worldwide. Although GPS technology has been developed into a relatively mature industrial application in terms of outdoor positioning, when a GPS receiver works indoor, wireless signals from satellite are greatly attenuated due to impact of buildings, the GPS receiver can not receive sufficient satellite signal, so that indoor positioning can not be realized. Further, even at outdoor, if a user is not carrying a GPS positioning device (such as a handset capable of conducting GPS positioning), the user is unable to conduct GPS positioning. In order to solve the problem that GPS can not realize precise indoor positioning, many people set forth alternative solutions, including using signals such as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), Infrared, WiFi, Ultra Wideband etc to conduct positioning. However, implementation cost of these positioning technologies are relatively high, for example, special signal transmitting devices need to be installed in a shopping mall, and requirement on user side is also relatively high, a user must hold a dedicated terminal to receive wireless signal.